A Fast and Furious Creatures Tale
by Black Shadow Night
Summary: It s simple really Dom and Vince once knew Brian then they were forced to part ways thirty three years later they meet again but some things have changed beside them growing up that is. Brian and Dom BOTH had a creature inheritance.
1. Intro and Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim anything familiar, from movies or books like characters and any thing else recognizable as not from my mind.**_

* * *

 **'the thoughts of the majority'**

'thoughts'

"speech"

 **Introduction**

There is this thing out there called a creature inheritance, where someone basically becomes something other than human. They can still govern and act with their minds but there instincts are more liable to take over. One example of a creature inheritance are Elves there are several different types of Elves, one example are Dark Elves. Elves are the strongest type of creature out there, consequentially there are few Elves. since there are different types of Elves, the types o elves are categorized even further by strongest to least strongest. the strongest of elves has the least amount of Elvish creature inheritances, which would also put them at the least amount of creature inheritances overall. the strongest of the strongest, the Elite of the Elite are the Dark Elves. There reflexes are the fastest, eyesight and hearing the best, good planers and **almost always** **they are Leaders**. some have certain aspects from before there transformation like those that could help them in any way enhanced during the transformation. most creature have two types of mates the Alphas(more Dominants), and the Omegas( the more Submissive). the Dark Elves have a whole other category added called Alpha/Omegas, Alpha/Omegas are few because they are the strongest of the Dark Elves. Since they are the strongest they are usually pared with another Alpha/Omega because they are strong and like all mates they are the perfect fit to each other. they carry traits from the Alpha side and the Omega side so being paired with an Alpha or an Omega wouldn't work. Like all Alphas they will protect their family.

* * *

 **Prologue**

He was almost seventeen and in two days on his birthday he will come into his creature inheritance, his mother didn't want him home when he came into his inheritance heck she didn't ever want to see him again, she hates anyone with creature inheritances. her abuse after his father died is what made him perfect his useful skill of showing no emotion in not only his face but his eyes and body language. They put him in a room o his own while waiting for his inheritance, precaution for some were feral and on the defensive when they came into there inheritance. Two days later he is boarding his ship all the one with creature inheritances or know the statistics are surprised, he's shocked but doesn't let it show. Not only is he Brian O'Conner a Dark Elf but he is also an Alpha/Omega. **'** **If there is one Alpha/Omega here in there midst, then there is another out there somewhere. The question is where.'**

* * *

 **AN: sorry this one is short is was originally little longer but when I tried to save it didn't save right and I lost some of it. and anyone who is reading Is He Insane? I haven't thought of anything for another chapter. so it is on hold I am sorry and I apologize deeply.**


	2. A not so chance meeting

He was home finally, he had always considered Echo Park home even though he moved when he was seven. He remembered he had missed his friends Dom and Vince, and Dom's little sister Mia she was four when he moved. She probably didn't remember him now and he was saddened by the thought. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, 'heck they probably moved any way' that thought left him sad but there was nothing he could do. He saw a new place to eat and decided to check it as it was lunch time and he was hungry. He breathes in deaply tgrough his nose when he steps in and a woman behind the counter she smiles as she greets him " Welcome to Torrettos. Can I help you." He nods "Yes what type of sandwiches do you have?" "Beef and Tuna" " I'll have a Tunna sandwich no crust." As he's talking to her he watches the familiar man in the back even though the last time he saw him was when he was seven he would no him any where. He watches as the man stiffens slightly at first when hearing his voice then he relaxes a small smile tugs at his lips Brian knows its there even though he only sees his back, he stands up and goes to the fridge next to the office to get him a drink. As the man was about to turn around Mia gave him his sandwich "here you go." "Thanks." He then raised his voice slightly though he knew he didn't need to for he new as soon as he smelt the air that his old friend had come into a creature inheritance " Long time no see" his grin got a little bigger "Torretto" he finished his sentence just as Dominic Torretto finished his turn and faced him with a slight smile on his face " indeed it has O'Connor indeed it has" Dom approaches him his voice saddened a little "Where have you been Brian, I know you had to move when you were seven and your parents wanted you to, but I only heard from you in the beginning." Brian's voice saddend a bit and he had a small sad smile on his face. "A year I was able to keep in touch with you that long then after eye was eight my dad died." Dom put a hand on his shoulder he knew how close Brian was to his dad and what it was like to lose a dad since he had lost his. Brian relaxed into his touch they knew they were mates as soon as they smelt each other, but as Dark Elves and Alpha/Omegas they were good a controlling other instincts. "After he died mom stopped all my communication with you guys, started getting a little abusive, after dads funeral though I let no emotions but the ones I wanted to, to show in my face and eyes, it infuriated her more." He shrugged as Dom's hand on his shoulder tightened slightly but continued. "I graduated high school early at her insistence I didn't understand why at first but I did it, graduated at sixteen she told me three days before my birth day I had a creature inheritance and that two days before my birth day I was going with the Navy so I wasn't with her when and after I became a creature. She told me she hated creatures, and she never wanted to see he again. I retired twenty years later spent three years at NCIS retired a month ago now I'm here." He looked up at Dom from were he was sitting and smiled softly at him. "I wonder what Vince's reaction to seeing you is gonna he Bri." He stated "Vince is still here cool. His reaction, hm" he mused "Probably anger, shock, and eventually acceptance of the inevitable, that is if he hasn't changed since when we were seven." Just as he finished his sandwich cars pulled up. "We don't have to wonder for long Bri." He stated amused a little not worried he knew his mate could take care of himself. They saw Vince say something to Jess and jess look at his car and reply. Then Vince noticed an emerald green Nissan Sentra they saw him look inside and see them Brian noticed exactly when Vince recognized him for who he was. Saw the different emotions that flitted over his features, relief, slight happyness, anger and several others he couldn't name. Brian saw how he held himself and knew anger was the emotion that had the most control "Dom, if he wants a fight don't stop it I'll be fine." He whisperd softly never taking his eyes of Vince " fine, but I let it go on for to long especially since were going to have to awnser there questions." Dom agent behind the counter to stand next to his sister with his drink in hand Vince was close enough now for them to hear what he said even if he was muttering "What's he doing her after roughly thirty years what's he doing here why now why not sooner." Brian smilled slightly it was so Vince You know him V?" Asked Leon "So does Dom, don't know if Mia rembers him though probly not." Mia was getting frustrated for it was obvious the two in the shop could hear everything said she could not hear what was said. When they got in Vince came and sat near Brian while every one else either did something else or watched the interaction or both. "So what took you so long O'Connor" he immediately began the interrogation "and there better be a good reason or I will pumle you." Brian had been looking at the counter till Vince finished speaking and when he looked up every one but Dom and Vince thought he was either crazy, insane or had no preservation instincts for he had a smirk on his face, but his response shocked them more " good to see you to Vince, and no reason for threats that you might not be able to carry out." " I can carry out my threat." He defended instantly "are you sure? Cuase I don't think you will be after I have told my tale." Vince just sighed "just tell it already. I'm getting impatient Bri." Brian rolled his eyes "of course V but your friends seem to be shocked you havent tried to hit me and are intact bantering with me instead." At that Vince looked around at every one shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes "just get on with the story so I can decide whether to pummle you or not." "Fine, fine. OK long story short about a year after I left my dad died eye was eight mom made me stop contacting you guys, then when eye got into high school she told me I shade to graduate before my seventh birth day two days before my seventeenth birthday I was with the Navy, mom told me she hated creatures and anyone with a creature inheritance. Which is why she sent me away and she never wanted to see me again. After my inheritance and I was actually assigned were I was to be I rose through the ranks quickly. No one was suprised, well that's what they told me I am a Dark Elf after all." He smirked again at their faces they were priceless Leon had a chip phased half way to his mouth, and Jess had sunglasses pulled low so he could see over them to look at Brian. "After twenty years I retired on the Navy, and NCIS quickly offered me a job I stayed with them for three years, they let me leave I got tired really, with the job now two months after they let me leave I'm here. Does that explain every thing to your satisfaction V?" Vince looked thouthful for a second "yeah, yeah it does." "I have a question, who is he Dom." Asked Letty "He was my neighbour since before we could walk till we were seven, then his parents decided to move." He told them the truth they knew it especially since Vince supported the statement not only in words but the way had been acting. "But what arn't you telling us Dom?" Jess and Leon asked together Dom and Brian shared a look then died together "We are mates" "What you. And Bri are mates Dom!" Yelled Vince "Yep." "Hu makes since now that I think about it you were both on the same page so many times, completing sentences that were started by the other after just one word, you two could come up with an idea just by looking at each other well that's what it seemed like anyway. It was like you could read each others minds." Brian smirked and looked at the time "hey I gotta go, after all. Do have a job." He said it cheerfully like he enjoyed his job he called by over his shoulder with a smile. Then dug in his pocket when his phone went off, they saw him look at the number and saw even as he walked away the smile slip off his face and his body stiffen slightly well Dom noticed the slight stiffening but every one else only as the smile slip off his face. Dom walked out side towards Brian even as he awnserd the phone. "what do you want." Dom noticed immediately that his voice went almost neutral with something close to a dangerous edge to it. "look detective... Penning? Right well detective penning I have declined halls offers I don't know how many times, y'all even had the nerve to keep offering when I turned you down when I was with NCIS." His voice got slightly more dangerous as he continued " they let me leave hen I told them I was getting tired of doing that life style, they let me go, then in the two months since I having gone a whole week without one of you in the FBI calling and offering a job and the awnser is still the same." He paused and listened for a minute whatever the man on the phone said didn't seem to ease him at all "no listen to me Penning I have finnaly found my mate, y'all are not taking me from him to go do UC work for you guys. Don't call me unless the their is an international threat." Then he hung up without waiting for a response just as Dom reached him and pulled him to his chest. "So the FBI want you Bri." "Yep. But their not going to get me any time soon any way." He smiled at his mate I get out of work at nine you can come over to my place 'bout nine thirty tonight." Then he walked away and got into his car without giving Dom a chance to respond when he was gone Dom skilled and shook his head Brian didn't give him his address. Oh well he'd find the place.

* * *

 **so what do you think please review**

 **Black Shadow Night**


End file.
